Naruto's Love Story
by djmeowmix247
Summary: In a new school with new faces everywhere, what will happen when Naruto finds out the most popular person in school's secret. This is a love story between Naruto and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

* HEllO EVERYONE! So this is my first story ever and, yes, it had to be a yaoi. There will most likely be a whole bunch of punctuation mistakes throughout this entire story Also I don't have that great of a vocabulary so there probably won't actually be a lot of big people words:( so I will apologize in advance for all the grammar Nazi's out there that just happen to be reading this and also you may even find this story vary boring, sad, or not even worth reading cause writing is a lot harder than I thought but I kept trying sooooo... Yeah  
(: AND NOW THE REAL STORY STARTS: D

Everywhere I went it felt like everybody was looking at me. It's always been like this  
Even as a child.

*Flashback*

"Hey Naruto!" I turn around to find three kids in front of me.  
"Y-yes Kiba", I replied," Is there something that you need?"  
"Why do you always have Whiskers on your face? Why don't you ever wash them off?" As he said that he grabbed my face, pinching as hard as he could, with Choji and Shikamaru laughing like maniacs in the back.  
"OWW! That hurts, stop it!" I yelled angrily, knowing that he wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged.  
"HAAA? Stop? Why would I stop when we're having so much fun?!" Laughing like a hyena as he spoke. I didn't know what he was going to do and honestly, I really didn't care, I really just wanted to get out of there. He grabbed my hair and dragged me over to Choji and Shikamaru. "Guys, why don't we have a little fun with this play toy I found," he said with an evil tone in his voice. For a second I blacked out, but then I was brought back to reality because a sudden pain was brought out through my entire body. It was so painful, but all I could do was sit there and endure it all.

They kept at it for what seemed to be forever but I knew that it had only been a few minuets. As they were inflicting pain onto me, I heard a familiar voice in the background, but I couldn't quite put my finger on which the voice belonged to, as the voice drew closer, a bad feeling in my gut began to surface.  
"What are you guys doing?!" I heard the voice say. I looked up to take a peek at who the voice belonged to, and to my horror, I realized, it was sakura."If you're gonna mess with someone, you have to do it right!" she said with a smirk.  
She came up to me, grabbed my hair, which was already falling out from when Kiba dragged me, and started dragging me to the nearby lake. When I realized what she wanted to do, I immediately started screaming for her to let go. I tried everything in my power to make her let go, but, it was no use. Sakura had the strength of ten body builders all put together into one puny body, so you could say that she was pretty strong.

Sakura stopped moving and when I saw her face, there was a huge grin plastered across her face. I was so scarred. I kept thinking no one can save me now, I'm done for. And there's nothing I can do about it. I just kept prying and prying for this to be a dream and for me to wake up in my bed and realize that this was all just another horrible nightmare. But I wouldn't wake up and I stared crying because this was reality.

"Hey, Naruto," she said in a mocking tone," Why are you crying? This is gonna be so much fun! Here, let me help you was all those tears off your face." Right after she said that she, ever so elegantly, tossed me into the lake, just like a feather. It was so sudden that I didn't even have time to breathe. When I tried to come back up for air, she just pushed me right back down.  
I couldn't breathe and I didn't have a lot of air to start with.

"Where do you think YOUR going!? Did I say you could come up?" I stayed there, struggling to get out of the water. I swam a lot so I have a pretty good lung capacity, but that doesn't mean much if you don't get air first.  
The entire time i was down under, engulfed by the lake, I wouldn't stop chanting, " please let this be a dream, please just let this all just be a dream." I wasn't sure how much longer i could hold my breath then I heard Choji's voice.  
"H-hey Sakura, don't you think y-you're taking this a little bit too far? He asked with a quivering voice. The others started to murmur in agreement then started shouting to sakura that if I died then they would be in a lot of trouble and that they never planned on taking the joke this far.  
"SHUT UP YOU WIMPS!" she yelled, "I already told you if you're gonna mess with someone, you have to do it right! What you guys were doing doesn't even count; it's just punching and kicking. I'm showing you how to do it right!"

After she said that, they were silent. They couldn't say anything; if they did she would probably try to drown them too. I, on the other hand, was almost out of breath. I didn't know whether or not I was going to be able to hold my breath for much longer, so I had to think of something, and fast. Many scenarios went through my head, but none of them seemed to work. I was going to die before I even got a chance to live. I really didn't want to die like this and I was just about out of breath, so I pushed Sakura hoping that she would fall and that I would finally be able to go home and to my surprise she actually fell.  
I didn't waste any time. The second she started falling I got up and dashed to my house. When I finally got home, I cried. In that moment, I cried more than I ever cried in a lifetime. Even though I wanted to live, I couldn't keep going through this every day. I thought what the point of living is if it's just going to be full of pain. I went to the kitchen and reached for the knives. This was going to be the last day.

It was all going to end here.  
All the suffering was going to come to a halt.


	2. That's what Friends are for, right?

After the long awaited update, IT IS FINALLY HERE! Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

*Review*

Even though I wanted to live, I couldn't keep going through this every day. I thought, what's the point of living is if it's just going to be full of pain? I went to the kitchen and reached for the knives. This was going to be the last day.

It was all going to end here.

All the suffering was going to come to a halt.

* Review End*

I held the knife to my wrist, "This is going to be the end of all the suffering I've gone through." I held the blade to my wrist, but then hesitated. If I were to end my life, what would that solve? It wouldn't change anything; it would just make matters worse. "It's okay," I convinced myself, "No one is going to miss me anyway."

Right when I was about to cut, I heard a knock at the door, but I just decided to ignore it and pushed the blade on my wrist. I only got to cut a little before I heard the knock at the door again, and this time, more fearsome.

"Naruto, open the door!"

"Crap, what's Arata doing here?" This wasn't going to end the way I had planned. He was going to interfere with my plans. "Go away Arata," I shouted, " Leave me be, Just let me die in peace!"

"Shut up and open this door! Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?! If you would have told me, then I would have helped you!" I heard him drop to the floor and suddenly his voice got soft," I thought you said you would tell me anything. I thought we promised that no matter what, we would never keep secrets from each other; that we would help each other out, no matter the situation." And here, he started to cry.

I placed the knife down and walked toward the door. Until then I had never seen Arata cry nevertheless be anything less than happy.

I opened the door only to find him weeping on the ground. I felt so awful to make him cry like this. I had never really given any thought to what would really happen if I was gone. Sakura and the others would most likely find some other character to bully. But, what would become of Arata? When I first saw him, he too, was being bullied by Sakura. Seeing other people getting bullied always got me agitated, but when I saw him getting bullied, I don't know, it made my blood boil. All though I knew that I didn't stand a chance against Sakura, I couldn't just stand there and watch him get hurt.

That was the first time I ever stood up to anything in my life and also how I got these so called "whiskers" on my face.

"I'm sorry Arata, it's just… I didn't want to get you involved in this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I knew you were getting hurt because of me. I just didn't want to put you in harm's way all over again."

He looked up, eyes red and watery. Then, he smiled. His smile was so grief-stricken. How could I have done this to him? I dropped down next to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"I promise I'll never cut myself again and I'll tell you everything! Just please, stop crying. I hate to see you in such distress." Arata looked up with a confused look on face.

"You cut yourself Naruto?" Just like that, Arata changed from relieved to anger stricken once again. He ripped himself from my embrace and shouted, "IF IT WAS THAT SERIOUS THEN YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME! I can't believe you would be so selfish and not tell me all the pain you've been through so far!"

"What do you mean by selfish?" I spat back, "I told you I didn't want you getting involved and being hurt! I did it for your sake so why are you mad at me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU CUT YOURSELF!" After what was said, Arata stormed off to who-knows-where and I just sat there, outraged. I couldn't stay mad for long because I knew Arata was right. I had no right to get mad at him for something as stupid as this. I ran out to go and look for him. I needed to apologize for my stupidity. I ran all around town looking for him and also getting dirty stares from all the villagers. I checked his house and the places where he usually goes to hide from anything, but he wasn't at either of those places. I stopped running and put my brain to work.

"This is like a wild goose chase," I thought, "If he's not at either of these places, then where could he possibly be?" I stopped my thinking in their tracks as a sudden thought flashed through my mind. "No, it couldn't be," I thought. But the idea just lingered in my mind and wouldn't go away. Finally, I gave in and started running toward the lake I had just barely managed to escape from. "Please let me be wrong."

I hurried to the lake and as I got closer, I could hear terrible, frightening screams that sent chills down my spine. As I inched closer, the screams became more and more fierce. When I finally reached the lake, my heart sank and I dropped to my knees, tears falling down my face. There I saw with my own two eyes, Arata, getting the life beaten out of him. Arata was standing his ground but no matter what he did Sakura kept on beating him down. But like any other sappy love story, Arata didn't know how to give up and he just got right back up.

I saw that he was trying to say something to Sakura, but we both knew that she wouldn't have any of it. We both knew that Sakura would just keep beating him up until she was satisfied.

I just stood there, watching, that was all I could do. Arata tried his hardest to get his point across and finally I couldn't stand to watch anymore (so he sat down lol), it was just too painful to watch. Whatever he was trying to say to her, I didn't care, I just needed to get him away from Sakura and get away from here. As I inched closer to their location, Aratas words started to become more distinct and I could hear the words more and more clearly until I finally reached Sakura and he shouted, "Please leave Naruto alone! I'll take his place for him, just please don't beat him up anymore. He doesn't have anybody to support him except for me! So please just allow me to take his place instead!"

Just like that, Sakura, who was still holding Arata by the collar, stopped and stared at him in awe. I, on the other hand, just stood there shocked. Arata just let himself get beat up to say that? I was happy but sad at the same time. I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't notice the smile that creeped onto Sakura's face. Then, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that just because you come to me and let me beat you up for free, I'm going to leave that sorry excuse of a human alone? HA! You're just as dumb as you look."

I was so angered by this. He did all of that for me, just to get spit on right back in the face. I wasn't going to allow this to happen. I grabbed a frying pan full of hot grits right off the stove (wait….. how … where did that come from?! XD) and slapped Sakura right in the face. I felt so accomplished, and then I remembered Arata. I grabbed his arm and once again, ran back home.

The second we got in, I rushed for my first aid kit and tended to his wounds. I was responsible for this mess, so it was my responsibility to fix everything. I felt Arata's eyes lock onto me. His emerald orbs stared into my soul' making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Naruto, you know you could have stood up to Sakura this entire time, so why didn't you? Why didn't you defend yourself? I mean you can make objects appear out of thin air apparently."

"Arata look, I didn't care. Even though she was beating the crap out of me, it's not like if she didn't it would change anything. I'm hated by everyone in this village except you. I'm pretty sure they thought Sakura was beating me up for them. So defending me really would-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! What about that one teacher Iruka-Sensei? He likes you and he seems like a person that could put up with you."

"Well, I guess…. OH! Remember that one time when Iruka-Sensei came to class late and he was covered in honey and feathers! He was so mad, it was hilarious!"

"Oh and that one time when he forgot his phone in the classroom and Neji read to the class that 'Love Letter' he sent! HAHAHA, it was so corny!"

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, barley able to keep a straight face, then just broke out laughing. For the rest of the day, we just told each other amusing stories and watched TV until we got tired. We decided that it would be best to sleep together because we both lived by ourselves and we didn't want to be alone.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Arata."

We looked into each other's eyes and laughed one last time before falling asleep in each other's tight embrace.

I woke up to the smell of something burning. At first I thought Arata was in the kitchen because after all he's not the best cook. But, when I looked to my side, there he was, sleeping peacefully right by me.

As you could guess, by now I was pretty worried so I jumped out of bed and was about to run out of the room when I heard Arata's voice.

"MMM… Naruto what happened?" He said, rubbing his eyes, "what's burning?"

"I don't know," I replied," I was just about to check it out."

"Okay. I'll come with you." Arata grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself and came to where I was. I opened the door and I was greeted with a wall of flames.

"NARUTO WHATS GOING ON!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Arata, calm down, First, we need to figure out how to get out of this room and out of this house." I put my mind to work trying to figure out how to get out of this house without either of us getting burned. I looked all around my bedroom to find anything that could be useful in this situation. Then my eyes landed on my bathroom door and an idea quickly formed into my mind. "Arata, we need to go to the bathroom and douse ourselves in water. The only way to get out of this house is through the front door, but as you can see this house has somehow been set on fire. The only way I could think of us getting out of here unharmed is by running through the flames covered in water. I don't know if this will really work, but it seems to always work in the movies." Arata nodded and moved quickly.

After we were drenched and made sure that we didn't have anything that could easily catch fire, we headed towards the bedroom door. We stared at each other, not wanting to leave the safety of my room. I hesitated as I reached for the door knob.

"We run on three, agreed?" I looked at Arata who was clearly more scared than I was.

"Agreed," He replied, "let's hope for the best right." He looked up and smiled, I smiled back reassuring Arata that was going to be alright. I was about to start my count down when I heard voices outside.

"I wonder why," I thought, "no one except Arata ever comes here." I decided it was best to ignore them for now and get Arata and me to safety.

"You ready." I started.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" I burst open the door and ran into the flames. The air was very hot and it was hard to breath. We were about to reach the door, but then, just as we were about to be home free, a wooden plank covered in flames fell on top of Arata.

I rushed to help him, but the wood was too hot for me to pick up. I looked around for something to help me lift it, but by now everything was engulfed by the flames. I didn't have much else so I took off my shirt, made gloves for my hands, and lifted the plank off his legs. Anyone could clearly see that Arata had been severely burned, but we had to get out of here before the entrance got blocked.

"Naruto," my thoughts were interrupted, "go, save yourself, you'll be better off without me." I looked down at Arata with a blank face. -_-

"Is this boy serious?" I thought. "Arata," I started, "shut the fuck up and get your lazy ass up before I really give you a reason to burn in this hell I call a house."

Arata looked up at me with the most shocked expression on his face, not that it was any kind of surprise. This was, in fact, the very first time I've ever cursed like that, but I was just mad because Arata was willing to give up his life just like that.

I helped Arata up and walked towards the front door. Right when we exited, the house collapsed before our very eyes. Just one more second and we would have been as good as dead. I looked down at Arata, who was leaning on my arm not able to use his legs without support anymore.

"Arata," he looked up with tired, worn out eyes, "please never try to give up on life ever again."

Before he got a chance to reply, Iruka ran up to us and pulled us in for a deep hug.

"I'm so relieved that you guys are okay. When I heard that there was a fire, I ran over here as fast as I could. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that one of my students died." He looked at the both of us, eyes full of relief. Then suddenly his facial expression changed to… worried? No that's not it, it was more… angry and… sad. "How did your house catch on fire anyway?" Just as he asked the question, we heard screaming off in the distance.

"RUN!"

"SHE'S COMING!"

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Next thing we knew, there was psychotic laughter filling the air around us. It was quite obvious who that laugh belonged to. We all looked around; trying to figure out where she was but neither of us had any luck. She was nowhere to be found.

"So, you escaped the fire, huh? Tch. I was hoping you both would die. Well, whatever, I'll just kill you now!" We looked up and saw Sakura jump down from the burning house with a sharp blade in her hand. No matter where we ran she would catch up to us. There was no escape.

Iruka-Sensei moved quick and pushed Arata and me out of the way just before Sakura came down. He himself, managed to dodge, but only a little. She sliced his face from eye to eye, right across his nose.

He winced but showed no fear. Iruka pushed Sakura off himself, grabbed the knife and threw the object in an unknown direction. He grabbed her arms and restrained her by throwing her to the ground and pinning her arms behind her back. Then he quickly called for me to grab the handcuffs that were in his back pocket. I reached for them and quickly handed them to him as he rapidly restrained her arms and anything else that could be used to physically harm another.

He took out his phone and called the police, asking for a car and an escort.

"Iruka-Sensei, do you work for the police station?" Arata asked out of confusion.

"Yep! It's my side job I only work the night shift though."

Shortly after the call, we could hear the police around the corner. We all just sat there in silence as sudden realization struck me. I no longer had a place to live, no longer a place I could call home. Arata must have seen the expression I had on my face and figured out what I was thinking. He looked at me, smiled, and told me something that I will never forget for as long as I live.

"Naruto, home is neither about where you live nor where you stay. Home is where you're family, your friends, and your heart lies. It doesn't matter where you are in this world; home is always a place in which you can return."

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes, and rested my head on his shoulders. He was right; I have nothing to worry about.

The police pulled up and arrested Sakura. Iruka told Arata and I to get in the car because we had some stuff to discuss at the office.

We pulled up to the station and immediately, Sakura was taken to the interrogation room. Arata and I were taken to a separate room where Iruka started asking us our own set of questions.

"Naruto, where are your parents? Why weren't they home with you and why did Sakura burn down your house?"

I looked down, afraid that if I answered the questions, he too, would start to look down on me.

"M-My parents are dead," I slowly answered with a trembling voice, "and S-Sakura has been bulling me for as long as I remember. Sh-She probably tried to kill us because I stood up to her and kind of burned her in the process."

Iruka put his fingers to his forehead and shook his head in disbelief.

"Naruto, if your situation was that bad, why didn't you tell anyone?" He sat up and looked at me straight in the eyes. "You do know that we are going to have to put you up for adoption," he looked at Arata, "That goes for the both of you."

At this we both looked down. They were going to send us to a place where we would just get bullied by other people. Nothing would change.

"Well, I would tell you to go home and pack your things, but…." There was no need to say anymore. "Before we take you two to the adoption center, we need to get that burn on Arata's leg looked at."

"Forget my legs," Arata said, "look at the size of that scar on your face!" Iruka brought his hands up to feel the cut that was now implanted on his face.

"Oh this," he started, "I forgot all about it!" He shined a bright smile in our direction and stood up. "Let's go get these bruises looked at, shall we. Care to join us Naruto?"

I stood up and followed them to the nursery. They told Arata that surprisingly, the burns weren't that severe and that they would heal in only a couple of weeks.

After the examination, we headed straight for the adoption center. By the time we got there, we were very tired. It's as if our bodies just suddenly remembered that we were sleeping not too long ago. When we walked in, they showed us to our room and said we would do introductions tomorrow. We jumped in bed, glad to be on a warm bed once again, and instantly fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning we were awoken by a loud knocking on the door. Surprisingly, Arata got up before I did to answer the door.

"Hello boys," she started, "my name is Miss Kurenai and I'm the supervisor of this adoption center. You need to hurry and eat breakfast; it seems as if someone wants to adopt you already. I have a feeling that you guys will get along just fine." She walked away with a friendly smirk on her face and disappeared down the hallway.

Arata and I just stared at each other, confused. We haven't even been here a day and we were already being sent away. "Man, these people work fast."

We ate our breakfast, freshened up the best we could, and headed to the office. Of course, we got lost a couple of times because we didn't know our way around this facility yet, but we finally managed to find our way. My hand shook as I reached for the handle. Arata put his hands over mine in a comforting motion.

"It's okay," he told me, "as long as we're together, right?" He put his hand down and I opened the door.

"Boys! What took you so long?! We've been waiting for you for a while. Don't tell me you got lost! Well, that's to be expected; it's your first day here after all. Anyway take a seat I'll be with you in just a second, just have to finish signing a couple of papers is all."

We sat down, glad we didn't have to meet our new "parent" just yet. For the couple of minutes that we had to wait, we just sat there, unable to make a sound.

"He's ready for you know!" Miss Kurenai yelled from the separate room inside the office.

We walked in and our jaws dropped and our eyes grew wide when we saw who wanted to adopt us.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" We yelled in unison

"Well, I guess that makes sense," I thought, "he's the only person who knew we were here anyway and no one else in this village likes me."

Iruka-Sensei stood up and held out his arms with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Naruto. Arata. Welcome to the family."

*( end flashback )*

SO there are probably a whole bunch of grammatical errors in this chapter. but I'm working on it! ^_^)/ Also i Know this chapter is like two months late but... I had a writers block. I couldn't figure out how I was going to write this so I'm really sorry for my tardiness. As an apology gift, I plan on there being a little action next chapter when Naruto is in high school ^_^.

THANKS 4 READING

~ The Yaoi Master


	3. The Encounter

"Naruto, wake up!" I woke up in a cold sweat. 

"Woah," I thought to myself, "it's been a while since I've had that dream." I struggled out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was still sort of in a daze about the dream even though by now it was a bit hazy. "Why am I having this dream now?" I thought, "Well whatever, it doesn't really matter." I went back to my room to get my uniform. We had to chance to our winter uniform with the blue sweater and white pants. I changed my clothes and glanced at the clock to see what time it was. When I saw the clock I panicked and ran down the stairs. When I got there I was greeted by Arata watching tv eating a bowl of cereal. He looked back at me with a calmly. 

"Are you ready to go now? We're going to be late you know." 

"I know, I know! Let's just go!" We rushed out the door and headed to the school.

"We made it!" I yelled as I burst into the classroom as the first bell rung.  
I felt someone slightly hit my head with a book. 

"Yes, now it's time for you to make it to your seat." I looked up and I saw Iruka- Sensei.  
I put my my hands on my head and walked back to my seat. "Hai, hai." I said in a monotoned voice.I took my seat next to Ino. She leaned over and asked why I was late but I ignored her cause I hate getting in trouble with Iruka. 

After class Ino pulled me over. "So whose number one on the Mr. Hottie list this week."  
I smirked at her.

"My personal crush of course, Sasuke Uchia."

She rolled her eyes, "He's always on the top but he's impossible to get. He always turns people down and I hear he's really mean. How could you like him?" 

"I don't know," I replied, "it's just something about him." 

"Whatever, let's get to our next class." 

"Fine."

~Time Skip: after school~

I was walking through the courtyard, about to walk home, when I heard shouting behind one of the buildings. Being the curious person I am, I decided to go and check it out. I snook around the building and peeked at what was going on, but what I saw was something I never thought I would see in a lifetime.

"Please don't leave me! What happened to you? Why are you breaking up with me? We were fine just yesterday." Sasuke was yelling with tears pouring down his face. 

"Sasuke's a gay!" I thought, "Well I guess that explains why he always turns girls down. 

"Sasuke, just let it go okay? We're through! The only reason I went out with you was because I was questioning my sexuality. After going out with you, I know for a fact that I'm not a fag like you!" The unidentified boy started to walk away but before he took three steps, Sasuke grabbed onto his arm. The boy struggled to get Sasuke off his arm but Sasuke wouldn't budge. 

"Was it something I did? If it was please tell me so that I can fix it; I just don't want you to leave me!" 

"SASUKE THIS IS IT! You're so desperate it's annoying. Your acting like some sort of love sick girl and it's gross!" With that he pushed Sasuke off his arm, causing Sasuke to crash into the wall. He blacked out for a split second and the boy took this chance to leave. When Sasuke got up, he didn't go chasing after him, Sasuke just sat there crying. No matter how much I wanted to help him, it would embarrass him more to know that someone had witnessed all of that.

I turned around slowly, hoping that he wouldn't notice me, but being the stupid person that I am, I ran right into a trash can.  
"Who's there?!" I heard Sasuke yell. I was in big trouble and I had to get out of here now! I wiggled my way out of the can, but it was too late, Sasuke was already here.

"I-I swear I didn't see or hear anything that just happened with the whole break up and everything! I'm positive!" He looked down at me with a glare of clear annoyance on his face and He picked me up by the collar. I gave him a nervous smile and tried my best to convince him, but who am I kidding, I'm no actor. 

He smirked and held me close to his face, "You do realize that I'm going to have to punish you right? Well, let's go." He dragged me to his car, tied up my hands and feet, and threw me into his car. I stayed there for what felt like forever before I spoke up. 

"Ummm...," I started, "where are we going?" He looked back at me and threw out a devious smile. 

"Hehehe, you'll see when we get there." He turned back to his original position and continued to drive.

I never realized that I dozed off until the car came to a sudden stop. He got out of the car and opened my door. "We're here." I looked at my surroundings and realized that we were at some gigantic mansion. I looked up and down at the house with awe. I've never seen one house with so many windows... Or floors. My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke lifted me out of the car, princess style. My face turned red out of embarrassment.  
"H-hey! P-put me down!" 

"Shut up dobe." 

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" He glared at me and I shut up instantly. He took me inside and once again I was amazed. This place was even bigger on the inside. I looked everywhere my eyes allowed me to, but one can only do so much when your held captive. I was about to ask where we were, but then I realized, I was actually BEING HELD CAPTIVE... ㈴8㈴8㈴8. Holy crap! I started to struggle and tried best to get out of his arms, but of course when I actually did, he just grabbed me by the ropes and dragged me right back. I'm so stupid! Why did I NOW just realize what he was doing? 

He picked me up again, but this time he placed me over his shoulder. I once again started to struggle but getting out was even harder in this position. He took me upstairs to some unknown room and threw me on the bed. 

"Now it's time for your real punishment," he said with lustful eyes. He tied the ropes to the bed, assuring that I won't be able to escape and started to unbuckle my pants. I looked up at him with horror struck eyes. 

"w-What are you doing?!" I kicked him in the face and he backed away, but he just stood there. He turned around slowly with his hand on his cheek and smirked at me.  
"Now that wasn't very nice now was it?" He grabbed my feet and once again restrained them. Then he slid his hands up my shirt and started to caress my nipples. A small moan escaped from my mouth and my face exploded with red. 

"w-What are you doing! And didn't you just get out of a relationship! I'm pretty sure this isn't how most people deal with break ups!" He looked at me with an amused look on his face. Then, he laughed. 

"Oh that!" He started, "I may be gay, but that was all just an act and you were dumb enough to fall for it!" He held his hands to his stomach and burst out laughing. My face became even redder with embarrassment and I pouted. 

"It's not funny okay! The act you put on was very real! No one would have been able to tell that you were just acting!" He kept on laughing and tears started falling from his eyes. 

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" ㈶5 

"Okay, okay it's not funny." He repeated, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He sat down next to me on the bed and finished the last bit of laughs he had in him. 

"Umm," I started, "do you mind, you know, untying me?" 

He looked down at me, confused. "Now why would I do that? If I did, you would try to escape, wouldn't you? I'm not finished." He once again slid his hands up my shirt. He started nibbling at my nipples, causing a louder moan to escape from my lips. 

"Ahh! S-stop." He looked up at me, still enjoying his meal.  
"It sounds like someone is in denial." 

He slid my pants down and started to rub my now hard erection. I wanted to fight back but it felt so good. 

"You like that don't you, Naruto." Sasuke let a smirk creep across his face as he shoved my member in his mouth. The pleasure was too much and I soon came to climax. He swallowed every last bit. 

"That was fast." He said, licking the last bit of my cum off his fingers. I pouted. It wasn't my fault that this was the first time. He placed his fingers on my ass. "Let's see what you have down here." With that he slid his finger into my hole and he started thrusting. "What a slutty hole you have," he started, "it's sucking me right in. I already have two fingers inside." My breath became irregular. "Look the third finger went in easily. Is this really your first time with a man?" I didn't want this, but it felt so good. I was drowning in pleasure. My moans became unbearable to hold in so I let them out. They became louder and louder as the pleasure increased. 

His face was suddenly close to mine. "Naruto." He whispered in a lewd tone. He connected his lips with mine and sparks flew. Soon after a kiss I felt his tongue begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance, but of course I lost. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth making sure not to miss a spot. He broke the kiss with a trail of spit still lingering on our tongues. 

Sasuke flipped me into a dog style position and started to lick my ass. 

"h-Hey don't lick there! It's all dirty!" 

"I'm sure your ready now." He said calmly. 

"Ready for w-what." Without any warning he penetrated my ass with his member. 

"Ahhh!" The pain was unbearable; I couldn't take it. "No S-stop! It hurts!" 

"For someone who's saying no, his body sure is saying yes." Sasuke continued to thrust harder and harder and soon pain turned into pleasure. My body was melting. 

"Mmmm, Naruto you feel so good." 

"s-Sasuke can you please untie the ropes?" 

"I'm sorry but if I do then you'll try to get away." 

"But if I'm tied to the bed, then I won't be able to hug you." I looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Plus I don't even know where we are so even if I tried to escape, I wouldn't know where to go." It was clear Sasuke was debating whether or not to do it, but he finally gave in. He united me from the bed but he kept the ropes around my wrist. I flipped myself on my back. I put my arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. As we were kissing he once again thrust into me. 

We continued in many positions and I came a considerable amount of times. 

"N-Naruto, I'm going to cum." He went faster and pounded harder until he came to a climax. He released a hot liquid that filled me up. It felt so good it caused me to cum one last time. 

He collapsed right next to me, breathing heavily. We started at each other for a while, neither of us saying a word.

Finally, Sasuke decided to break the silence. "Hey Naruto," he started, " I know this is kind of late but if I don't tell you now then I'll never get another chance to say it." He got up. 

"Woah, what's with the sudden mood change." I thought. 

"You see," he blushed and looked away, "I've kind of been... Umm, You know, in love with you for a long time." He continued to look away, but I just stared at him blushing. He likes me back? Wait... Why? I have no qualities that someone would like. 

My eyes started tearing up. He looked at me and started to panic. " i- I'm sorry! I said something weird didn't I and after forcing you to do such things." He looked away.  
I smiled and hugged him.

"No, no it's okay, sasuke, I love you too."

-(*^*)/-

Sasuke drove me back home and kissed me good night and of corse, I was still blushing. I walked inside my house got tackled with questions from Iruka and Arata. 

"WHY WERE YOU SO LATE!" They asked in unison. 

"Ummm... I was out with, a friend." They looked at me suspiciously. 

"Then why are you so flushed?" Iruka asked. 

"It's because it was hot today, that's all. Well, ummm, I have to go to bed now. Excuse me." I walked through them and ran up the stairs. When I got in my room, I jumped on my bed and buried my head into my pillow. I can't believe this was all happening.

I know that this is a horrible way to end a story but, I have no intention of continuing to write this. I'm sorry for the few of you who wish for more but this story will not continue.


End file.
